


Memories

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one-shot.</p>
<p>A songfic based on the song 'memory' from Cats, basically Dean's heartbroken over Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of sad and 'memory' is my favourite song at the moment. This is my first song-fic and is not the whole song. I appreciate feed-back.  
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.  
> Enjoy!

I remember staring into those deep blue eyes. The way they made my stomach churn. The way I could never look away... He was there holding my hand, laughing with me, loving me.

It was dark and a peaceful silence filled the night, making it possible for me to think over what had happened.

_Midnight,_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

The hole in my heart seemed to grow in size every second, aching uncontrollably. I felt like I could no longer grin or laugh.

_Has the moon lost her memory,_

_She is smiling alone_

Talking to him was always effortless so maybe I should try it now.'Ca..Cas...' My voice broke and my throat was so dry it hurt. Okay so talking to him was out of the question. The pale light which the moon was casting down was now assisted by bright orange beams of light.

_In the lamplight,_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

Old memories whirled around in my vision like leaves in the wind. They were good memories, happy ones, worth reminiscing over. It was getting colder and I shivered involuntarily as the wind picked up. I wrapped my leather jacket closer to me. I felt better with the jacket close. It felt like the comforting arms of my dad were around me once again. I needed him now. Everything in my life had disappeared, leaving me with a gaping wound in my chest. Every time the wind whistled louder, it seemed to sigh 'Cas'.

_And the wind,_

_Begins to mourn._

I sat down on the curb and brought my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I remembered this position. He would put his arm around my shoulder and hold me close, while I cried and told him my problems. Now he was no longer here.

_Memory,_

_All alone in the moonlight._

Not able to relieve myself of the pain, I simply sat there trying not to think. The weight of the burden exhausted me. I can't believe how quickly things had changed. I did have the memory however, and for that I was sincerely grateful. I hadn't slept in days. How could I? There were dark blue circles under my eyes and my hair was knotted and messy. I hadn't eaten in days, not since I found out about the son-of-a-bitch disease. I must look like hammered shit.

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then._

The blissful moments we spent together spiralled around my head. I wish I had really appreciated them. I could never spend too much time with him. Each and every kiss told me how special I was. Every hug and tear signalled how much I was loved.

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memory live again..._

'Dear, Cas,' I began writing a letter in my head.

'I miss you. I watch now as the street lights flicker off and the sun peaks out from behind the constant cover of clouds. And I know that things will mend. I want you to know that I can let go. I will keep my promise to let you go. Just give me time god damnit! I need you to be happy, wherever you are. Don't worry about me look forward 'kay? I know you can't just disappear, you have to still be out there somewhere. Your soul is too precious as to just vanish. I will not look for you, but I will not be totally oblivious as to not notice you when you come back to me. I have three words for you Castiel, _my_ angel of the lord: I love you.'

_Look,_

_A new day has begun._


End file.
